Erebor 3022 - 5 : Swordbrothers – Schwertbrüder
by summerundJessie
Summary: König Fíli beauftragt seinen Bruder, dringend benötigte Unterstützung in Form von Erebor-Gold an Gesandte aus dem vom Krieg vewüsteten Rohan zu übergeben. Doch während Kíli weit entfernt von Erebor unterwegs ist, schlagen rachsüchtige Feinde im Herzen des Berges zu und Fíli sieht sich gezwungen, ein Opfer zu erbringen. Gibt es jemanden, der Fíli retten kann, bevor es zu spät ist?
1. Chapter 1

**Erebor 3022: Swordbrothers – Schwertbrüder**

Von summerald – übersetzt aus dem Englischen von jessie152

* * *

Disclaimer: ''Der Hobbit'' und ''Der Herr der Ringe'' als auch sämtliche Figuren darin sind Eigentum von Tolkien Estate und Wingnut Films. Diese Geschichten dienen ausschließlich der Unterhaltung und weder der Autor noch der Übersetzer profitieren in irgendeiner Weise davon oder erheben irgendwelche Ansprüche auf ''Der Hobbit'' oder ''Der Herr der Ringe''.

* * *

 **Vorwort**

Liebe Leser, da sind wir wieder. Willkommen in Summers Erebor 3022 post-LOTR AU. Wie versprochen geht es weiter mit Geschichte Nummer fünf.

Zur Information für jene, die erst jetzt hinzukommen: Die Erzählungen beschreiben die Geschehnisse innerhalb eines Jahres von einem Durins-Tag zum nächsten. In den Geschichten 1 - 4 geschah zusammengefasst folgendes: Fíli regiert als König über Erebor, sein erstgeborener Sohn Fjalar befindet sich in der Ausbildung zum Thronfolger und Krieger. Prinz Kíli hat gerade seine große Liebe, die Herrin Nÿr, eine angehende Heilerin, in der Mitte ihrer eigentlich geplanten einjährigen Zeit des Werbens geheiratet. Er tritt in jeder Hinsicht in einen völlig neuen Lebensabschnitt ein.

Die Geschichte 5 ist in sich geschlossen, allerdings hilft es ganz sicher, die Vorgeschichten 1-4 zu kennen.

Wie immer ist jegliches Feedback höchst willkommen. Wir freuen uns, wenn ihr mit uns auf diese neue Reise geht.

Mahals Segen und viel Spaß.

Summer & Jessie

..

.

* * *

 **Kapitel 1**

Kíli, Sohn aus Durins Geschlecht und Prinz von Erebor, verbrachte zum ersten Mal seit einundachtzig Jahren eine Nacht außerhalb der Länder von Erebor.

Und er machte kaum ein Auge zu.

Die Nacht war bisher ereignislos gewesen, dennoch erwachte er bald jede Stunde. Sein Gehör schien überempfindlich, und jedes Geräusch, jede kleine Kreatur, die des nachts herum schlich, und jedes leichte Rascheln von trocknen Blättern im Nachtwind rissen ihn aus seinem unruhigen, leichten Schlaf. Sie hatten ihr Lager in völlig sicherem Territorium aufgeschlagen, sagte er sich selbst immer wieder: Südlich des Langen Sees am Rande des Grünwaldes an einer Straße, die von den Reitern aus Thal gut bewacht wurde.

Doch das Wissen davon half ihm nicht.

Schließlich erhob er sich, zog die Decke über die Schultern seiner Frau Gemahlin und verließ ihr Zelt.

''Ich übernehme die Wache,'' murmelte er Vit zu, einer der sieben Wachen, die sie auf der Reise begleiteten. Vit salutierte kurz und nickte.

''Nichts zu berichten,'' sagte Vit mit leiser Stimme. ''Ein Paar Stinktiere liefen in diese Richtung. ''Er zeigte mit der Hand, wohin die Tiere gelaufen waren. ''Ein paar Eulen sind unterwegs.''

''Danke.'' Kíli trat ans Feuer und zog seine Pfeife hervor, als Vit beinahe geräuschlos davon ging und sich auf der anderen Seite des Feuers in seinen Schlafsack zurückzog.

Die Sterne funkelten hell am klaren Herbsthimmel über ihnen, der Mond stand tief im Westen und es war vielleicht noch eine Stunde bis Sonnenaufgang.

Kíli lauschte, setzte sich und versuchte, seine Nerven zu beruhigen. In seinen über 150 Lebensjahren war er tatsächlich nie bis in eine Gegend südlich von Esgaroth gekommen. Ein Morgul-Fluch, ausgelöst von einem Ork-Pfeil, und der verbliebene Geist eines erschlagenen Drachen hatten sein Leben verändert. Er war nur in Sicherheit gewesen, wenn er sich im Schutz des uralten Zauber des Berges aufgehalten hatte.

Wo immer er nun auch hinschaute, waren die Dinge fremd und das Land unvertraut.

Natürlich war es das. Schließlich war er sein halbes Leben unfähig gewesen, Erebors Ländereien zu verlassen. Doch der Fluch des Drachen, der ihn an den Berg gefesselt hatte, war nun gebrochen, und die Gefahr, von Geistern entführt zu werden, war fort. Die heutige Nacht bewies das aufs Neue. Er war meilenweit entfernt von dem Land, unter dem das Gestein des Berges verlief. Und dennoch verfolgten ihn keine Dwimmer-Wesen in der Nacht. Da war keine Drachenstimme mehr in seinem Kopf.

Kein Grund mehr für Kíli, Sohn aus Durins Geschlecht und Prinz von Erebor, die Welt da draußen, wie auch die Dinge zu fürchten, welche dunkle Mächte durch seine Hand dem Volk von Erebor hätten antun könnten.

Dennoch, einundachtzig Jahre der Qual hinterließen eine Quelle von Furcht tief in seinen Eingeweiden, die so schnell nicht versiegen würde. Sie machte ihn beklommen, selbst auf dieser kurzen Reise.

Und das war sie. Ein zehntägiger Ausflug, um sechzig Säcke dringend benötigten Goldes zu einem Treffpunkt zu eskortieren. Sie würden sich am Oberlauf des Anduin auf der anderen Seite des Grünwaldes mit Gesandten aus Rohan treffen, die Fracht übergeben und dann wieder nach Hause reiten.

Eigentlich nichts dabei.

Und dennoch erschien es ihm, als sei die Aufgabe beinahe nicht zu bewältigen. Er fühlte sich elend und selbst das Pfeifenkraut schmeckte irgendwie schlecht. Er löschte die Pfeife und klopfte die Asche aus.

Als die Dämmerung anbrach, erhob er sich und lenkte sich damit ab, die Raben zu sich zu rufen. Ein kleiner Schwarm von Erebors Vögeln war ihnen gefolgt. Sie hatten sich in den Bäumen über ihnen niedergelassen, und nun gab Kíli den Raben zu tun, sobald das erste Licht des Tages den östlichen Himmel erhellte und sie aufweckte.

Sie kamen und flogen wieder davon und berichteten nichts, was im Umkreis von vielen Meilen Anlass zur Sorge gegeben hätte. Die Raben waren alle wieder zurückgekehrt, als er die Trost spendenden Arme seiner frisch Angetrauten fühlte, die sie von hinten um ihn schlang.

''Hast du überhaupt geschlafen?'' fragte Nÿr leise und küsste sein Ohr.

''Nicht viel,'' gab er zu und legte seine Hand auf ihren Arm.

Dass sie ihm keinen Schlaftee oder irgendein starkes Pulver aus ihrem Heilervorrat anbot, sah er das als ein Zeichen dafür, wie gut sie ihn inzwischen bereits kannte. So etwas würde ihm vielleicht helfen zu schlafen, doch es würde ihn im Falle eines Kampfes auch langsam machen.

Statt dessen machte sie sich daran, einen starken Rindentee aufzusetzen, die Sorte, die bekannt dafür war, wirklich jeden wach zu kriegen.

Kaum dass die Raben zurückgekehrt waren, krähten sie lauthals und verlangten nach Leckerbissen. Es kostete Kíli einen halben Beutel gemischter Nüsse, die Vögel zu beruhigen, und trotzdem machte Corax immer noch auf einem Ast über ihm einen riesigen Lärm.

''Geh und such dir selber Futter,'' rief ihm Kíli zu. ''Hast du vergessen, wie man das macht?''

Was Corax keinesfalls vergessen hatte, war, wie man ein Lagerfeuer im Auge behielt, um ein Frühstück zu ergattern.

* * *

Fíli, König von Erebor, verbrachte den frühen Morgen in der Halle der Kadetten bei Schwertübungen mit einer gepolsterten Übungswaffe in den Händen. Sein ältester Sohn war unter den Kadetten im ersten Jahr der Ausbildung, und Fíli hatte seinen zweitgeborenen Sohn Gunz mitgebracht, damit er zusehen konnte.

Obwohl Gunz tatsächlich älter war, als Kíli es damals gewesen war, als er mit den Schwertübungen begonnen hatte, waren sich inzwischen alle einig, dass Gunz noch zu jung war, um in die Schlafsäle der Kadetten einzuziehen. Doch das war kein Grund, dass er keine Einführung in die Kampfübungen bekommen könnte, indem er zusah. Und er lernte bereits die Grundlagen, eine Übungsklinge zu handhaben. Alle vier Kinder von Fíli, darunter auch seine kleine Tochter, waren bereits sehr versiert im Fallen, Abrollen, Treten und den wichtigsten Regeln der Selbstverteidigung.

Für Fíli waren diese intensiven Kampfübungen am frühen Morgen einerseits notwendiges Training und andererseits eine ebenso notwendige Demonstration. Man konnte die Fähigkeiten eines Schwertmeisters nicht erhalten, ohne kontinuierlich daran zu arbeiten.

Und ohne ein entsprechendes Vorbild war es schwierig, die Kadetten dazu zu inspirieren, einer vorzüglichen Leistung nachzueifern. Und nebenbei bemerkt: Fíli hatte seine Kampfkunst von keinem Geringeren als Thorin Eichenschild erlernt, einem Krieger, der fest daran geglaubt hatte, dass Soldaten keinem König folgen würden, welcher nicht an ihrer Seite kämpfen konnte und die Kampfkunst auch beherrschte. Also stand Fíli im Übungsring und trat einem Kadetten aus dem fünften Ausbildungsjahr gegenüber. Er stellte den Jungen auf die Probe, ganz wie Dwalin, sein Vertrauter und Waffenmeister, es vorgeschlagen hatte.

Und dieser Junge hatte ein gerütteltes Maß an Selbstvertrauen.

Sie verbeugten sich voreinander, nahmen ihre Eröffnungspositionen ein und die Übung begann.

Fíli ließ den Jungen zuerst zuschlagen und ging dem Angriff aus dem Weg. Dann ließ er sich von ihm umkreisen und ihn wieder zuschlagen. Fíli wehrte ihn ab.

Abschätzend umkreisten sie einander. Der Kadett vollführte eine Finte und Fíli sprang einen Schritt zurück. Er hatte die heranrasende Klinge erwartet und wehrte sie erneut ab.

Der Gesichtsausdruck des jungen Zwergs zeigte, dass er mit sich unzufrieden war. Fíli bemerkte, dass er zu langsam war.

Blitzschnell griff Fíli an — seine große Erfahrung im Kampf war sofort für jedermann in der Halle offensichtlich. Schneller als sie es auch nur wahrnehmen konnten, stürzte er vorwärts, berührte mit der Übungsklinge den Oberschenkel seines Gegners, dann seinen Unterarm, um dann in die andere Richtung davon zu wirbeln, als würde er einem unsichtbaren nächsten Gegner entgegentreten. Der Kadett landete auf seinem Hinterteil.

"Heyah!" rief Dwalin, worauf Fíli sein Übungsschwert senke, sich bremste und zurücktrat.

''Diese Geschwindigkeit ist es,'' erklärte Dwalin den Kadetten, ''die im Kampf den Ausschlag gibt. Es kommt nicht darauf an, den Gegner kunstvoll zur Strecke zu bringen, ihr müsst ihn einfach ausschalten, so schnell ihr könnt, und euch den nächsten vornehmen.''

Dwalin winkte mit einer Geste vier weitere Kadetten aus dem fünften Jahr in den Ring.

Fíli hob sein Übungsschwert und ließ sie kommen. Nach mehr als zwei Dutzend blitzschnellen Runden, die die Kadetten als vermeintlich 'Verwundete' zurückließen, kam ein Trupp Soldaten der Wache dazu.

''Zieht euch zurück, Jungs,'' rief Dwalin den Kadetten zu, die sich daraufhin vor ihren Anführern verbeugten. Fíli reichte jedem dankend die Hand, bevor sie zur Seite gingen und sich an den Rand des Übungsbereiches stellten.

Fíli ließ sein Übungsschwert bei Gunz und gürtete sich mit der Scheide seiner beiden richtigen Kampfschwerter.

Gunz konnte das Übungsschwert seines Vaters kaum anheben, aber irgendwie schaffte er es und nahm eine Kampfposition ein. Einige der Kadetten lachten gutmütig über den kleinen Kerl, der so begierig darauf war, sich auszuprobieren. Eine vielsagend gehobene Augenbraue seines Vaters veranlasste Gunz, die Klinge zu senken und sich zu rühren.

Das, so überlegte Fíli, würde höchstens eine Minute andauern.

''Geh und hole dein eigenes Kurzschwert,'' wies Fíli seinen Sohn an, ''und übe an der Rolle.''

Gunz legte die gepolsterte Klinge seines Vaters auf den Ständer, nahm seine eigene und trat zu dem Pfosten am Rande des Rings, der zum Üben ebenfalls mit Polstern beschlagen war.

''Guter Junge,'' lächelte Fíli. ''Du kannst alles machen, was ich auch tue, solange du nur den Pfosten triffst, verstanden?''

Gunz packte sein Übungsschwert und nickte eifrig.

Fíli ließ ihn dort unter der Aufsicht eines Kadetten im siebenten Jahr und betrat erneut den Ring, um dem Trupp erfahrener Wachsoldaten entgegenzutreten.

''Seht genau zu,'' erklärte Dwalin den jungen Kadetten, ''doch keiner von euch ist schon soweit, diese Übung auszuführen. Habt ihr mich verstanden?''

Die Kadetten senkten die Köpfe um anzuzeigen, dass sie begriffen hatten, dann wandten sie sich mit deutlicher Vorfreude in den Augen alle gleichzeitig dem Übungsring zu, um einem echten Vergnügen zuzusehen — einem meisterlichen Schwertkampf von höchster Fertigkeit, ausgeführt mit scharfen Klingen. Krieger mit solch großer Erfahrung wussten genau, wie man das machte, aber es war dennoch gefährlich… und das machte es so spannend, es zu beobachten. Es würde höchstwahrscheinlich sogar etwas Blut fließen, wenn auch unbeabsichtigt.

Der Trupp von neun Wachen war schnell, sie zogen ihre Waffen und hatten den König im Nu umzingelt.

Fílis Doppelschwerter klirrten als er sie mit einer eleganten Bewegung seiner Hände ergriff, und er machte mit den Wachen kurzen Prozess. Doch in ihrer Eigenschaft als wirkliche Kämpfer gaben sie nicht auf, wenn sie getroffen wurden. Als das Kampfgetümmel heftiger wurde, wich Fíli aus, wirbelte herum, schlug zu und traf immer wieder, bis er deutlich sichtbar in Schweiß geriet.

Doch sein Gesicht zeigte ein Lächeln.

Nach zehn Minuten rief Dwalin: ''Heyah!'' und das Gefecht im Ring wurde sofort beendet.

Nur Gunz' Schlacht mit dem Übungspfosten am Rand des Rings dauerte an.

Fíli wischte sich die Stirn mit dem Unterarm und grinste. Er hatte einen Schlag auf die Schulter abbekommen, war aber sonst unversehrt.

''Lass es gut sein, mein Sohn,'' rief Fíli Gunz zu und lachte. ''Wenn der Waffenmeister _Heyah_ ruft, dann sollst du aufhören, zurücktreten und dich verbeugen. Weißt du noch?''

Gunz machte ein Gesicht, dass deutlich zeigte, dass er das völlig vergessen hatte und trat einen Schritt zurück. Er sah seinen Vater an und seine Augen spiegelten seine Aufregung wieder. Dann verbeugte er sich.

''Danke mein junger Herr,'' sagte Fíli mit einem Lächeln und verbeugte sich ebenfalls.

* * *

Eine Stunde später hatte Kílis Karawane das Lager abgebrochen, die Ponys gesattelt und beladen und die sieben Wachen als auch die beiden Angehörigen der Königlichen Familie waren zum Aufbruch bereit.

Auf einem Zaunpfosten nickte Corax mit dem Kopf und Kíli warf ihm eine letzte Walnuss zu. ''Das war's. Meine Tasche ist leer.'' Er klopfte auf die flachen Stelle an seinem Mantel und hielt eine leere Hand zum Beweis hoch. Skirfir, der junge Bogenschütze, Pflegesohn und enger Freund, lachte. ''Mir ist nie aufgefallen, was für schlimme Bettler sie sind,'' sagte er.

Kíli machte ein _'Hör bloß auf damit'_ \- Gesicht.

''Vir sagt, dass wir die Alte Waldstraße bei Einbruch der Nacht erreichen,'' sagte Skirfir und reichte Kíli einen frisch gefüllten Wasserschlauch, bevor er zu seinem eigenen Pony ging.

''Danke,'' sagte Kíli, nickte und hängte den Wasserschlauch über das Sattelhorn seines Ponys. Dann ging er um das Tier herum zu Nÿrs Pony, um seiner Frau beim Aufsteigen behilflich zu sein.

Sie empfing ihn mit einem Kuss. ''Ich werde nicht auseinander brechen, Liebster,'' sagte sie und schwang sich ohne Hilfe in den Sattel. Sie warf ihren einzelnen, langen schwarzen Zopf über die Schulter, um ihn aus dem Weg zu haben.

Kíli zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste. ''Immerhin habe ich für meine Bemühungen einen Kuss bekommen, '' neckte er sie.

Sie lächelte ihn an und nahm die Zügel auf.

Kíli überprüfte die Reihe der Ponys, versicherte sich, dass ein jeder wusste, was er zu tun hatte, alles zusammengepackt und in Ordnung war und stieg dann selber in den Sattel.

''Auf geht's!'' rief er, und seine kleine Gesellschaft wandte die Nasen ihrer Tiere für einen weiteren Tagesritt nach Süden.

Als sie eine weitläufige Aue überquerten, ritt Skirfir neben ihn.

''Also, sag mir, warum wir das hier in einfacher Kleidung, als wären wir gewöhnliche Händler, eskortieren,'' fragte Skirfir leise und wies mit dem Kopf auf die Lasttiere, die mit Goldsäcken, getarnt als unterschiedliche Handelswaren, beladen waren.

''Das ist mehr eine Familien- als eine Staatsangelegenheit,'' erklärte ihm Kíli. ''Zumindest nach außen. Offiziell erwerben die Söhne aus Durins Geschlecht Siedlungsrechte in Rohan, so dass unser Cousin Gimli sich an einem Ort in der Nähe, unten bei Helms Klamm niederlassen kann, der die Glitzernden Höhlen genannt wird. Es ist nur angemessen, dass wir einen Ausgleich zahlen, schließlich liegen die Höhlen auf Rohans Land, nicht auf dem von Erebor.''

''Aber ich dachte, der Punkt wäre,'' sagte Skirfir, ''dass wie ihnen Hilfe leisten, um dem Volk von Rohan wieder auf die Beine zu helfen.''

''Ja,'' antwortete Kíli. ''In Rohan sieht es schlimm aus. Sie haben im Krieg eine Menge Leute und das meiste ihres Ackerlandes verloren. Sie werden für den nächsten Winter die meisten ihrer Nahrungsmittel kaufen müssen. Aber manchmal ist es schwer, so eine Not einzugestehen, ohne das Gesicht zu verlieren.'' Er blickte Skirfir an. Der Junge hatte in der letzten Schlacht vor Erebors großem Tor gekämpft, er wusste, in welch verzweifelter Lage Erebor selbst vor nicht allzu langer Zeit gewesen war. ''Daher ist es diplomatischer, es mehr wie eine private Vereinbarung aussehen zu lassen, als es Barmherzigkeit oder gar Almosen zu nennen. Jedenfalls denkt Fíli so über die Angelegenheit.''

''Aha,'' sagte Skirfir. ''Und deshalb bist du der Gesandte. Eine Familienangelegenheit.''

''Ich bin der Gesandte, weil mein Bruder mir einen Tritt in den Hintern gibt, damit ich endlich an die frische Luft komme,'' lächelte er.

Skirfir lachte. Er ahnte, was dieser Schritt nach all den Jahren für seinen Pflegevater bedeutete. ''Dein Bruder hat mir ausdrücklich aufgetragen, auf euch beide aufzupassen,'' sagte er etwas verlegen. ''Wenn irgendwas passiert, werde ich mit Sicherheit die nächsten fünfzig Jahre in der tiefsten Mine schuften.''

Nun lachte Kíli auf. ''Ich weiß nichts darüber, dass man auf mich aufpassen muss, doch ein weiteres Paar Augen, um auf Nÿr zu achten, kann nichts schaden. Sie ist jetzt ein _amadâl_ Mädchen.''

Skirfir sah völlig schockiert aus. ''Und sie ist hier draußen? Und sie reitet Ponys?''

''Beruhige dich, mein Junge,'' grinste Kíli. ''Du bist wahrscheinlich schon hundert Mal mit _amadâl_ Mädchen losgeritten. Du merkst es bloß nicht. Es ist kein Grund für sie, sich zu Hause einzuschließen.''

Skirfir wirkte jedoch immer noch besorgt. Das Wort _amadâl_ hieß so viel wie Nährer, und es bezog sich auf das frühe Stadium der Schwangerschaft, wenn noch keine äußeren Anzeichen sichtbar waren, die künftige Mutter jedoch bereits das ungeborene Kind in ihr ernährte. Zwergenmädchen hatten sehr lange Schwangerschaften, die Zeit des _amadâl_ dauerte acht oder neun Monate. Erst dann begann sich die Schwangerschaft zu zeigen.

''Jede Hebamme und jeder Heiler sagt das Selbe,'' erklärte ihm Kíli weiter. '' _Amadâl_ Mädchen können alles tun, wozu sie sich in der Lage fühlen. Und ein weiser Junge wird sich in dieser Angelegenheit nicht mit den Instinkten seiner Frau Gemahlin anlegen.'' Er hob vielsagend eine Augenbraue, als er seinen jungen Freund ansah und deutete damit an, dass jeder Bursche, der töricht genug war, das zu versuchen, einen Preis bezahlen würde.

Die Straße verbreiterte sich, Nÿr schloss auf und ritt neben Skirfir. Sie hatte erahnt, worum die Unterhaltung ging.

''Zudem,'' neckte sie Skirfir mit einem Lächeln, ''wenn wir nächstes Jahr zu den Blauen Bergen reisen, werde ich viel weiter sein. Also muss der kleine Kerl sich schon mal an das Reiten gewöhnen.''

Skirfir beinahe traten die Augen aus den Höhlen. ''Kleiner Kerl? Ein Junge? Woher… also ich meine…herzlichen Glückwunsch.'' Er neigte vor Nÿr respektvoll den Kopf, die Hand auf dem Herzen. ''Doch woher weißt du, dass es ein Junge ist?''

Nÿr erklärte ihm, dass jedermann ein ungeborenes Zwergenkind als einen Jungen betrachtete. Da bei Zwergen sieben von zehn Kindern Jungs waren, wurde zunächst generell davon ausgegangen, dass die Ungeborenen männlich waren.

''Selbstverständlich,'' fügte Kíli hinzu, ''werden wir unglaublich geehrt sein, sollte uns Mahal stattdessen mit einem Mädchen überraschen.'' Doch er wusste, wie die Chancen standen.

''Da ist eine schöne Quelle auf halbem Wege zum Tor zur Alten Waldstraße,'' sagte Nÿr und wechselte das Thema. Sie hob ihren Arm, um einen Raben herbei zu rufen. ''Wir sollten sie zur Mittagszeit erreichen. Und ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass es dort Erdkirschbüsche gibt.'' Eines der jüngeren Rabenweibchen flatterte herbei und landete auf dem angebotenen Sitzplatz. Nÿr flüsterte ihr etwas zu, der Blick des jungen Raben erhellt sich, sie erhob sich in die Lüfte und flog ihnen voraus. Zwei der anderen folgten ihr nach, darunter auch Corax.

''Gute Idee,'' sagte Kíli. ''Sie erkunden nochmal den Weg, um als Erste bei den Beeren zu sein.''

''Woher weißt du von der Quelle? Warst du dort schon mal?'' fragte Skirfir.

''Zwei mal,'' nickte Nÿr. ''Einmal vor dem Krieg.'' Sie erzitterte leicht, als sie das sagte. ''Als ich im Austausch zu den Blauen Bergen geritten bin.'' Sie hatte dort fünf Jahre ihrer Ausbildung zur Heilerin verbracht. ''Und dann vor ziemlich genau einem Jahr, als ich wieder zurück kam.'' Sie lächelte Skirfir an.

Kíli grinste. ''Kurz bevor du dir das Bein gebrochen hast,'' zwinkerte er Skirfir zu, ''und mir damit die Gelegenheit gegeben hast, mit einer faszinierenden jungen Heilerin aus den Ered Luin in einem Schneesturm zu stranden.''

Der Rest war allgemein bekannt, vermutete Kíli.

Eine Stunde später kehrten die drei Raben zurück und kreisten aufgeregt und alarmiert über ihnen.

Die Ponys blieben stehen und Kíli hob seinen Arm, als Corax praktisch auf ihn sprang.

''Fremde! Fremde im Wald!''

..

.

* * *

 **Anmerkung des Autor-Übersetzer-Duos:**

Nach einer kurzen Pause, in der Summer und ich endlich das Glück hatten, eine Audienz bei Fíli… äh… Dean O'Gorman gewährt zu bekommen, geht es ab kommende Woche nun wie gewohnt jeden Dienstag weiter mit den Abenteuern unserer Lieblingszwerge. Fíli/Dean schließlich in Person zu treffen war ungeheuer inspirierend und eine große Ehre. Nun weiß er endlich, dass wir ihn und seinen Bruder stets nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen besser behandeln werden, als ihr Erschaffer und gewisse Filmemacher.

 **Einige Worte von Summer über die Figuren in der Geschichte:**

 **Das Alter** : Zwerge haben eine deutlich längere Lebensspanne als Menschen. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, wie schnell junge Zwerge erwachsen werden, doch wenn ihr eine Vorstellung für Fílis Kinder möchtet:

Fjalar entspricht einem etwa 15jähringen Jungen der Menschen. Gunz (oder Gunnar, wie er mit vollem Namen heißt) entspricht etwa einem Neun- bis Zehnjährigen. Fíli hat außerdem noch zwei kleinere Kinder, Hannar, entsprechend einem Sechsjährigen und Iri, das einzige Mädchen, entsprechend einer Vier- bis Fünfjährigen. Sie wurden alle in den zurückliegenden 20 bis 60 Jahren vor dem Ringkrieg geboren. (Zwischen Fjalar und Gunz besteht ein größerer Altersabstand, den Fíli in Kapitel 11 beklagen wird.)

 **Die Namen** : Die meisten Zwergennamen habe ich aus der Edda, einer Sammlung von Dichtungen aus der alten Nordischen Mythologie entnommen. Es ist die selbe Quelle, aus der Tolkien seine Namen genommen hat. Via Google findet ihr eine Liste und Hinweise zur Aussprache.

Bitte hinterlasst uns eine kurze Nachricht und lasst uns wissen, was ihr denkt. Jegliches Feedback ist wie immer höchst willkommen.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

– Summer & Jessie

..

.


	2. Kapitel 2 - Ende des Projekts

Liebe Leser des Erebor 3022 Übersetzungsprojektes,

leider sehe ich mich gezwungen, die Veröffentlichung hier vorerst abzubrechen. FFN ist vorwiegend für eine Englische Leserschaft und es gab hier nur wenige, die den Geschichten gefolgt sind. Nicht dass es mir nicht trotzdem wert gewesen wäre, das Projekt hier zu Ende zu führen, aber seit einigen Kapiteln gab es hier eine absurd hohe Trefferzahl aus sehr, sehr merkwürdigen Ländern, in denen garantiert nicht urplötzlich Unmengen Deutscher Leser sitzen. Ich vermute, dass hier Bot-Maschinen am Werk sind und die Geschichten evt. geklaut werden. Die Autorin sieht das kritisch und daher breche ich hier ab.

Schade. Wir haben uns trotzdem in den letzten zwei Jahren über jeden echten Hit gefreut.

Wer wissen will wie es ausgeht schicke mir bitte eine PM.

Jessie


End file.
